Penumbra
by Merodeadoraa
Summary: ¿Cómo llegó una Black a casarse con un nacido de padres muggle? La historia de aquella serie de errores que Andrómeda pagó con su honor, y con el resto de su vida.
1. Recordadora

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así como mi vida entera. Cualquier simlitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia._

* * *

><p>Recordaba con poca claridad aquellos episodios que, durante su educación mágica, habían significado un quiebre para ella. Sus años escolares moldearon su personalidad, pero siempre mantuvo intacta su esencia aristocrática. Sentía sus recuerdos cada vez más difusos, y más aún después de todo lo que había sucedido desde ese período de su vida, hasta el presente.<p>

Se acercaba navidad y estaba sola, por propia elección, por desgracia y por injusticia. Andrómeda sabía que iba a sufrir este fin de año, como sufría cada día desde el fin de la guerra. Todo lo que le había quedado era un nietecito, un bebé metamorfomago que poco tenía que ver con ella y con su forma de ver en mundo. Sabía que ese bebé debía ser criado bajo otros valores, aunque valoraba profundamente que el niño fuera puro. Había odiado secretamente a su padre, un hombre lobo que amenazaba contra la integridad tanto de su hija como del neonato. Andrómeda temía que el niño naciera con la misma condición que su padre, pero gracias a Merlín, el bebé era exactamente como su hija. Un metamorfomago.

Era un niño extraño, casi no traía problemas; nunca se enfermaba y lloraba sorprendentemente poco. A pesar de que vivía con ella, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su padrino, que lo mezquinaba como si fuera su propio hijo. Harry Potter era también extraño, y Andrómeda estaba segura de que su nieto iba a ser muy parecido a él.

Ella se alegraba de que la guerra se hubiera terminado, pero hubiera preferido que se la llevara también a ella. El bebé de su hija estaba a salvo, era cuidadosamente atendido por los amigos de sus padres, y ella ya no tenía por qué luchar. Había perdido todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado: su familia. Había dado su vida entera por su familia, se había escapado de su casa, había sido borrada del árbol genealógico de la noble estirpe Black, que tanto la enorgullecía. Se había equivocado, y había pagado muy caro por sus errores. Había dejado de lado la vida que siempre soñó, por una vida que nunca quiso, pero que tuvo que hacer suya.

Había perdido a su hija, que la mantenía aferrada a aquella nueva vida que aceptó a regañadientes. Nymphadora era su única razón por qué luchar, por qué alejarse de su vida de ensueño. Por ella había olvidado sus planes y sus metas, por darle una vida digna. Por hacerla feliz, y a través de ella, conseguir un poquito de felicidad. Y Ted, a quién había aceptado como un igual, a quién había comenzado a sentir como un hermano, también había perecido en el intento de conseguir un mundo mejor, escapando de la muerte y las torturas, para que al final dieran con él.

Lloraba muy seguido a su hermana, de cuya tumba se había encargado, y cada semana la visitaba. Era un ritual, renovaba las flores que le había dejado la semana anterior, y le hablaba. Trataba de explicarle sus razones, le confesaba que hubiera querido ser como ella, y cuando empezaba a pedir perdón, su propio llanto la ahogaba y no la dejaba continuar. Siempre se marchaba igual de triste, igual de llorosa, igual de desdichada. Porque sabía que Bellatrix, estuviera donde estuviera, no la perdonaba.

Bellatrix si que había sido una mujer valiente y entregada a la causa. Andrómeda fue la primera en saber de su fascinación por el Señor Oscuro, una fascinación que iba más allá de un líder y un seguidor, un maestro y un discípulo. Bellatrix Black estaba profunda y morbosamente enamorada del Señor de las Tinieblas, fantaseaba con él desde que el mismo se hizo conocido. Y aún así, se quedó callada cuando su padre le impuso aquel matrimonio casi ficticio con Rodolphus Lestrange. Bella ni siquiera lo conocía, y aún después de casada, nunca se interesó en él, pero resignó cualquier sentimiento por cumplir con el mandato de su familia. Porque era un honor llevar el apellido Black, y le haría muy bien a la familia estar emparentada con los Lestrange.

Andrómeda también sabía que Bellatrix estaría orgullosa de haber muerto por luchar del lado del Señor Oscuro. Y de haber perecido la misma noche que él. Lord Voldemort era la razón de su existencia desde que posó sus ojos en él. Era cruel que, entre tantas maldades cometidas por el Señor Tenebroso, también estuviera al tanto de la devoción de su hermana, y aún así la tratara como a un hombre más.

Andrómeda no tenía ninguna razón por la cual seguir. La había tenido, sí. Y no había sido su beba aquella razón. Andrómeda también había amado, demasiado tarde, y no lo había confesado nunca. Esa era la razón por la cual no se acercaba a los hombres, los había vivido, los había sufrido. No quería que su hija pasara por lo mismo, pero fue peor lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella. Andrómeda había amado profundamente, y esa había sido la mayor pérdida en toda su vida.

Por eso recordaba sus épocas doradas, por eso en aquel momento, cuando su nieto estaba en el Valle de Godric con su tan responsable padrino, ella caminaba sin rumbo y cargada de melancolía por aquella ciudad muggle. Por eso, de pronto, se encontró remembrando aquella vida a la que querría haber vuelto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Alejarse de los Black no solo le significó dejar de ser alguien importante y digno de respeto, sino que además, le significó alejarse del único hombre que realmente había generado en ella algo distinto. Y ese hombre, también había perecido, como todos sus seres queridos, como todo aquel que hubiera significado algo en su vida.


	2. Tarde para arrepentirse

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así como mi vida entera. Cualquier simlitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia._

* * *

><p>Recordaba con poca claridad aquellos episodios que, durante su educación mágica, habían significado un quiebre para ella. Sus años escolares moldearon su personalidad, pero siempre mantuvo intacta su esencia aristocrática. Sentía sus recuerdos cada vez más difusos, y más aún después de todo lo que había sucedido desde ese período de su vida, hasta el presente.<p>

Se acercaba navidad y estaba sola, por propia elección, por desgracia y por injusticia. Andrómeda sabía que iba a sufrir este fin de año, como sufría cada día desde el fin de la guerra. Todo lo que le había quedado era un nietecito, un bebé metamorfomago que poco tenía que ver con ella y con su forma de ver en mundo. Sabía que ese bebé debía ser criado bajo otros valores, aunque valoraba profundamente que el niño fuera puro. Había odiado secretamente a su padre, un hombre lobo que amenazaba contra la integridad tanto de su hija como del neonato. Andrómeda temía que el niño naciera con la misma condición que su padre, pero gracias a Merlín, el bebé era exactamente como su hija. Un metamorfomago.

Era un niño extraño, casi no traía problemas; nunca se enfermaba y lloraba sorprendentemente poco. A pesar de que vivía con ella, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su padrino, que lo mezquinaba como si fuera su propio hijo. Harry Potter era también extraño, y Andrómeda estaba segura de que su nieto iba a ser muy parecido a él.

Ella se alegraba de que la guerra se hubiera terminado, pero hubiera preferido que se la llevara también a ella. El bebé de su hija estaba a salvo, era cuidadosamente atendido por los amigos de sus padres, y ella ya no tenía por qué luchar. Había perdido todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado: su familia. Había dado su vida entera por su familia, se había escapado de su casa, había sido borrada del árbol genealógico de la noble estirpe Black, que tanto la enorgullecía. Se había equivocado, y había pagado muy caro por sus errores. Había dejado de lado la vida que siempre soñó, por una vida que nunca quiso, pero que tuvo que hacer suya.

Había perdido a su hija, que la mantenía aferrada a aquella nueva vida que aceptó a regañadientes. Nymphadora era su única razón por qué luchar, por qué alejarse de su vida de ensueño. Por ella había olvidado sus planes y sus metas, por darle una vida digna. Por hacerla feliz, y a través de ella, conseguir un poquito de felicidad. Y Ted, a quién había aceptado como un igual, a quién había comenzado a sentir como un hermano, también había perecido en el intento de conseguir un mundo mejor, escapando de la muerte y las torturas, para que al final dieran con él.

Lloraba muy seguido a su hermana, de cuya tumba se había encargado, y cada semana la visitaba. Era un ritual, renovaba las flores que le había dejado la semana anterior, y le hablaba. Trataba de explicarle sus razones, le confesaba que hubiera querido ser como ella, y cuando empezaba a pedir perdón, su propio llanto la ahogaba y no la dejaba continuar. Siempre se marchaba igual de triste, igual de llorosa, igual de desdichada. Porque sabía que Bellatrix, estuviera donde estuviera, no la perdonaba.

Bellatrix si que había sido una mujer valiente y entregada a la causa. Andrómeda fue la primera en saber de su fascinación por el Señor Oscuro, una fascinación que iba más allá de un líder y un seguidor, un maestro y un discípulo. Bellatrix Black estaba profunda y morbosamente enamorada del Señor de las Tinieblas, fantaseaba con él desde que el mismo se hizo conocido. Y aún así, se quedó callada cuando su padre le impuso aquel matrimonio casi ficticio con Rodolphus Lestrange. Bella ni siquiera lo conocía, y aún después de casada, nunca se interesó en él, pero resignó cualquier sentimiento por cumplir con el mandato de su familia. Porque era un honor llevar el apellido Black, y le haría muy bien a la familia estar emparentada con los Lestrange.

Andrómeda también sabía que Bellatrix estaría orgullosa de haber muerto por luchar del lado del Señor Oscuro. Y de haber perecido la misma noche que él. Lord Voldemort era la razón de su existencia desde que posó sus ojos en él. Era cruel que, entre tantas maldades cometidas por el Señor Tenebroso, también estuviera al tanto de la devoción de su hermana, y aún así la tratara como a un hombre más.

Andrómeda no tenía ninguna razón por la cual seguir. La había tenido, sí. Y no había sido su beba aquella razón. Andrómeda también había amado, demasiado tarde, y no lo había confesado nunca. Esa era la razón por la cual no se acercaba a los hombres, los había vivido, los había sufrido. No quería que su hija pasara por lo mismo, pero fue peor lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella. Andrómeda había amado profundamente, y esa había sido la mayor pérdida en toda su vida.

Por eso recordaba sus épocas doradas, por eso en aquel momento, cuando su nieto estaba en el Valle de Godric con su tan responsable padrino, ella caminaba sin rumbo y cargada de melancolía por aquella ciudad muggle. Por eso, de pronto, se encontró remembrando aquella vida a la que querría haber vuelto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Alejarse de los Black no solo le significó dejar de ser alguien importante y digno de respeto, sino que además, le significó alejarse del único hombre que realmente había generado en ella algo distinto. Y ese hombre, también había perecido, como todos sus seres queridos, como todo aquel que hubiera significado algo en su vida.


	3. Comando táctico revolucionario

Corría una época de mucho revuelo, de asociaciones, de partidarismo, cuando Andrómeda Black pasó a sexto curso. Se sentía en el aire la tensión, la gente no sabía qué estaba pasando pero se sumaba a la emoción colectiva que producía el estar palpitando una revolución. El sexto curso en Hogwarts se hacía llevadero, una vez acabados los TIMOS, el sexto año brindaba cierta tranquilidad para volver a la carrera más relajado. Había conseguido las notas que quería, se había destacado especialmente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y esto causaba gracia en su entorno más cercano y en su familia. "Como si las fueras a necesitar" solían decirle, pero Andrómeda lo ignoraba porque se sentía habilidosa, y, más que nada, porque ningún miembro de la familia Black se había destacado jamás en esa asignatura.

Todos parecían estar pensando lo mismo que ella: qué iba a hacer después de Hogwarts. Esa situación la ponía nerviosa, no tenía una vocación definida ni mucho menos, tampoco sabía qué era lo que quería hacer. Podía listar las asignaturas que no le gustaban o de las cuales no quería vivir, pero no sabía precisar qué quería hacer en el futuro. Secretamente, pensaba que tal vez más adelante podría ocupar el puesto de su padre en el ministerio como política, o tal vez integrar el Wizengamot, pero lo veía muy lejano y poco probable. Era extraño, tenía muy buenas notas en el colegio, venía de una noble estirpe de magos, y sin embargo ella no sabía qué era lo que quería hacer.

Todo esto pensaba mientras revolvía en sentido de las agujas del reloj, su filtro de muertos en vida en la clase de pociones. Miró a su derecha; Antoline parecía estar peleando con su caldero que comenzaba a derretirse amenazadoramente por la izquierda. Nadie parecía estar entendiendo la consigna, todos sus compañeros estaban igual o más conflictuados que ella. Un chico de Hufflepuff se había manchado tanto con los ingredientes, que la poción comenzaba a desplazarse desde su caldero hasta su ropa.

-Muy bien -Comenzó Slughorn, con una notoria expresión de fastidio -ya que no hemos logrado conseguir ni un solo ejemplo de esta sencilla poción, interpreto que las instrucciones no quedaron claras.

Se oyó una explosión en el fondo del aula, y detrás de una humareda de color celeste apareció una chica de Hufflepuff tumbada en el suelo. Slughorn se acercó torpemente, y con un movimiento de la varita la levantó del suelo.

-Por favor -dijo, dirigiéndose al aula en general -La clase ha terminado. Volveremos a intentarlo la próxima vez.

Dicho esto, colocó a la muchacha de apariencia inconsciente sobre un escritorio vacío, ordenó el curso con una floritura extensa de su varita, y volvió a levantar a la chica para dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la enfermería.

Andrómeda miró su horario; tenía una hora libre antes de su próxima clase, así que se dirigió a su sala común. Subió a su habitación y dejó el caldero y el pesado libro de pociones, "Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas" de Libathius Borage. Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a pasar por el Gran Comedor, solo por si acaso habían servido la merienda. Comenzó a caminar sin fijarse por donde iba, se sabía el camino de memoria. Se oían las voces de los profesores que aún no terminaban sus clases, y al pasar por el aula de transformaciones, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Hacía un mes que le habían encargado un ensayo de por lo menos 60 centímetros de largo, y ella aún no lo había comenzado. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo mirando el suelo, y de pronto se topó con un cuerpo que la hizo rebotar. El regordete hombre giró lentamente sobre sus talones, y Andrómeda sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Yo... lo siento profesor, no lo vi... -balbuceó nerviosa, mientras recogía sus útiles que habían caído de su bolso abierto.

-Oh, querida, no es nada, pero ten cuidado, ¡la gente anda como loca! -Le contestó mirando por encima de su cabeza, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-Tendré más cuidado, disculpe... -Repitió apenada -¿Cómo está la muchacha... estem... la chica de la clase...

-Hopkirk -la cortó. -está bien, solo entró en shock, pero no sufrió daño alguno... aguarde, pero si es usted, señorita Black, ¡por Merlín! ¡que despistado soy!

-Si... -Andrómeda respondió confusa.

-¡Ah, señorita Black! Estaba a punto de enviarle una de mis invitaciones, usted ya sabe de qué le hablo. Resulta que mañana por la noche tendremos una de nuestras reuniones, ¿Me honrará con su presencia? -Slughorn había cambiado de humor de un segundo a otro, y ahora se veía realmente entusiasmado.

-Oh... Claro profesor -Respondió la chica, sin pensarlo.

-Muy bien, no se hable más entonces, nos veremos, señorita Black - Agregó el profesor, y dicho esto se giró y se alejó tarareando una canción ininteligible. Andrómeda parecía haber sido víctima de un cunfundus bien orientado, reaccionó y retomó su camino al Gran Salón. Apresuró tanto la marcha que pasó al profesor, que desde unos treinta metros más atrás la llamó:

-¡Señorita Black! ¡Espere! -la aludida se volteó -¡Ahora que recuerdo, no asistió a la entrevista personal con el jefe de casa para el chequeo de sus TIMOS y orientación vocacional! ¿Qué ha sucedido? - El profesor la miró, expectante, y ella comenzó a titubear.

-Oh, estem... bueno verá... lo que sucede es que... en realidad, no sé que es lo que quiero hacer después de, ya sabe, el colegio... -Aventuró la joven, con cara de congoja.

-¡Pero señorita Black! ¡Si justamente de eso se encarga la orientación vocacional! -le contestó Slughorn, divertido

-No... no me está entendiendo profesor... realmente aún no lo decido, no sé que es lo que quiero hacer, no sé por dónde empezar... Creo que solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. -Largó Andrómeda, encogida de hombros.

-Oh -exclamó el profesor. -Ya veo... en ese caso, Black, debería ir definiendo sus intereses, por el bien de su futuro académico. Disculpe, pero tengo que dejarla. La veo en la reunión, señorita. -respondió amablemente el hombre, y se echó a correr por el pasillo.

Andrómeda comenzaba a fastidiarse. Todos en la escuela parecían complotados, y ella sencillamente no podía responder ante la presión. Como siempre, se puso a sí misma como ejemplo a su hermana Bellatrix, que no había hecho más que viajar desde que terminó su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Estaba claro que ser una Black significaba que no necesitabas preocuparte demasiado por el futuro, ya que todos los caminos estarían abiertos para ella.

E inevitablemente, se dio cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a su hermana.


	4. Calma que antecede al huracán

_Ponte linda, que esta noche saldremos._

Volvió a cerrar la nota que la cobriza lechuza acababa de traerle. Su hermana Bellatrix tenía esa insoportable costumbre de doblar los papeles tan pequeños que hasta al mismo ave se le dificultaba para transportarlos. Suspiró, y dirigió su mirada hacia la pila de libros que tenía sobre la cama. Necesitaba con urgencia terminar su ensayo de transformaciones, pero luego de un par de horas de estar enfocada en ese tema, no pudo concentrarse más, a pesar de que intentaba forzarse. No podía decirle que no a su hermana, Andrómeda sabía que a ella no le quedaba mucho más tiempo para estar de fiesta. Seguía orgullosa de ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una profunda pena que trataba de disimular cada vez que estaban juntas.

Tomó uno de los trozos de pergamino que yacían esparcidos por el suelo alrededor de su cama, y escribió

_¿A qué hora? _

Enrolló la nota y la ató a una de las patas de la lechuza de su hermana. Bellatrix amaba las lechuzas, y su padre e regalaba una nueva cada vez que tenía ocasión. Tenía ya veinte o más, y el curioso capricho de no ponerles nombre. Por eso, cada lechuza que le regalaran tenía que ser distinta, ya que las identificaba de acuerdo al color o el patrón en sus plumas. A pesar de que tenía algunas exóticas muy bonitas, aquella cobriza era la preferida de Andrómeda. Parecía la más seria, le inspiraba confianza.

La lechuza emprendió vuelo y pronto se perdió en el nublado firmamento de aquella primaveral tarde de abril. Miró sus libros una vez más, y decidió que ya no iba a poder seguir intentando completar su tarea. Empezó a ordenar sus papeles perezosamente, poniendo los retazos dentro de los mismos libros que iba apilando torpemente en el fondo de su baúl escolar. Cuando hubo acabado de recoger los restos de plumas rotas de su cubrecama color esmeralda, los ubicó dentro del libro más delgado, que dejó caer dentro del baúl. Éste aterrizó con un golpe seco, y provocó una pequeña nube de polvo al tiempo que salía volando una pequeña nota. Drómeda la persiguió, pero la corriente de su ventana abierta alejaba de ella el papel. Se trabó en la hendija de la puerta, y entonces pudo al fin tomarlo. Era una nota.

_¿Cuándo repetiremos lo del viernes? _

_R.L._

Andrómeda agradeció que las habitaciones fueran solo de dos personas, y que en aquel momento estuviera sola. Ese muchacho era un descarado. Era cierto que se había visto con Rabastan, que una cosa fue llevando a la otra, y que cuando quiso acordar, estaba durmiendo a su lado. Eso la obligó a idear una buena mentira para contentar a su compañera de habitación, que no pasó por alto su ausencia nocturna. Confiaba mucho en ella, pero aún así no estaba segura de querer decir en voz alta que había pasado la noche con el hermano del prometido de su hermana. Una de las virtudes de los muchachos Slytherin era su discreción, y si bien Rabastan Lestrange enviaba notas sugerentes, por lo demás actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Uno nunca podía tener la certeza de qué pasaba entre las serpientes, porque se divertían pero sabían llevarlo bien y conservar su imagen intachable. Andrómeda estaba un poco avergonzada, Rabastan pronto sería de su familia y ella tendría que aprender a mirarlo como un primo o un hermano. No le iba a resultar difícil ya que no sentía nada en absoluto por él, pero la situación la incomodaba mucho más que lo que lo incomodaba a él.

-Confringo -murmuró, y la nota se redujo a cenizas tras un chispazo. Entonces sintió un ruido en la ventana que la hizo sobresaltar, pero pronto entendió que no era más que el ulular de la lechuza de su hermana. Tomó el pequeñísimo pergamino que trabajosamente el ave sujetaba en sus garras, y lo abrió.

_A medianoche, por el pasillo que te enseñé. Vamos a divertirnos._

Tomó la misma nota, y debajo de la línea que le había escrito Bella, escribió

_Allí nos vemos, hermanita. Ya verás como me robo todas las miradas._

Enrolló el maltratado pergamino y lo ató a la inmutable lechuza.

-Hasta pronto, preciosa -le dijo, y con esto el ave desplegó sus alas y se alzó en vuelo en un cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado. Desde que Andrómeda había entrado en la escuela, Bellatrix siempre bromeaba que tenían una competencia sobre quien era la más deseada por los chicos. En realidad, su hermana la estaba preparando, casi entrenando, para sobresalir entre las demás muchachas. Mismo dentro de Slytherin una debía ganarse el respeto, la admiración y también la envidia del resto de las chicas. Para las hermanas Black, la envidia era algo bueno. Significaba que eran algo que las demás no, se sabían no solo hermosas sino también carismáticas, característica que las convertía indefectiblemente en el centro de atención, más aún cuando estaban juntas.

Se levantó de la cama y cerró por completo las cortinas de su adoselada cama. Se dirigió hacia el baño, resulta a tomar una ducha y despejar un poco más su cabeza. Esa noche se escaparía del colegio, debía estar tranquila y afrontar las cosas con calma. Cerró la puerta mediante magia, y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Mientras se desvestía, decidió que para esa noche cambiaría de look y sorprendería a su hermana. Empuñó su varita de pino y pelo de unicornio, y con ella destrabó la puerta.

-Accio pergamino -conjuró, mientras regulaba la temperatura del agua. -Accio pluma.

Los objetos entraron al baño y se detuvieron frente a Andrómeda, que apoyó su varita en la mesada de mármol blanco y los asió con fuerza para que no se le resbalaran. Extendió el pergamino en la mesada, y escribió

_Si aún no estás de regreso, por favor tráeme un tinte mágico de fantasía para el cabello y un fijador obediente. Muchísimas gracias. _

_Drómeda_

Su amiga y compañera de cuarto entendería al instante, estaba segura. A veces pensaba que Antoline tenía algún don relacionado con la videncia. Era, realmente, muy perceptiva. Se envolvió una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, y se acercó a la ventana deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su lechuza estuviera custodiando su ventana como de costumbre. Se asomó, pero no logró verlo. Lo llamó por su nombre, y, como el ave no aparecía, envuelta en su toalla salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta de la de Narcisa. Nadie contestó así que conjuro un alohomora y abrió la puerta.

Tal y como lo sospechaba, Diógenes dormía en su jaula, a la izquierda de la cama de su dueña favorita. Tomó la jaula con la misma mano que sostenía la toalla, y con la otra mano volvió a cerrar la puerta mediante magia. Camino descalza de regreso a su habitación, y dejando huellas de agua por donde pasaba. Oyó un ruido sordo, se giró sobre sus talones y vio dos niñas de primer año desaparecer detrás de una de las primeras última habitaciones. Era extraño tener tan cerca a los alumnos de primer curso, porque se sobresaltaban con cualquier cosa. Cada vez que una tanda de estudiantes egresaba, esas habitaciones eran ocupadas por los alumnos de primer curso del año que siguiera, así se renovaban los cuartos.

Sintió frío, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que seguía parada en medio del pasillo, envuelta en una toalla y mojando el antiquísimo piso de pinotea. Se alegró de no tener que limpiarlo ella, sabía que ese tipo de madera se marcaba muy fácilmente. Si rió de sus cavilaciones, y volvió a entrar en su habitación. Mientras el agua de la ducha seguía corriendo, abrió las cortinas de su cama, se sentó y apoyó la jaula de Diógenes. Liberó a la lechuza y convocó la nota que había dejado en el baño. La enrolló y la ató a la pata del ave, que la miró con cara de fastidió y emprendió su viaje rápidamente, seguramente para volver pronto a dormir.

Se levantó de la cama, y cuando miró para atrás se dio cuenta de que había un paquete justo a su lado. El envoltorio era plateado, y tenía un cartelito que rezaba "Drómeda". Rasgó el papel, y dentro encontró una pequeña botella de Wishky de fuego acompañada de una nota.

_Para que, después de la cena y mientras te preparas, vayas poniéndote en ambiente. Cariños,_

_Bella (¿Quién más?)_

Cerró las cortinas de su cama, dejando la botella debajo de su almohada, y se metió a bañar de una vez por todas.


End file.
